Amber (ADM)
this is my main OC. DO NOT steal or edit. Don't use without permission Wave is My Friend main OC. DO NOT STEAL = = =Appearance= Amber has amber scales with yellow under scales. She has brown horns and tan wings. Her snout is rounder then the average MudWing. That's because she's not the average mudwing. Her father is a mudwing/skywing hybrid named Solar. Her skywing side shows in many ways. Her scales are a little more yellow, she has a passion for dragonets and wishes for some of her own. Personality Amber is very loyal and caring, She acts like the mother in a way for her siblings. She can be over protective sometimes. If she notices someone from her siblings/winglet is missing, she will find them. Sometimes it's quite annoying. History Amber hatched second out of her siblings. Her father, Solar, was there when they hatched and he named them. Amber was very found of her father and loved climbing over him. Solar soon told the dragonets that he had to leave. Amber was sad, but soon took over the role as mother. She made sure the troop got food and helped her younger sister, Lillypad, keep up. As time went by, Amber, who was about a year old, meet a SeaWing. Her name was Tidal Wave, or Wave for short. Wave had problems. She was a bad flyer, so Amber tried to help her. Wave also was very daring, so Amber would come with her to save her from disasters. Amber and Wave became fast friends Amber and Wave were barely seen apart. One day, when Amber was five, Solar came to visit. Amber was very exited to see her father again. But that quickly changed. Solar told Amber that he had signed her up for a wonderful thing. "Jade Mountain Academy!" Amber didn't know what to say. She was very nervous and exited for the next weeks until she was ready to go. She said goodbye to her siblings and Wave. "Don't go crashing into trees now!" Amber told her. "You know me! I don't make promises!" Wave replied. When Amber arrived she met her winglet. One of the dragons there was a NightWing named Stargazer. He was shy and quiet. That night he woke her up and asked her, "I don't want to be alone, will you come with me?" Puzzled, Amber asked where he wanted her to go. He answered he wanted to see the night. She agreed and he told her his story. His father was killed by the nightwing queen, when she was still alive, and that he had ran away. He knew that his mother was still alive and he wanted to find her. Amber knew what that was like. She always wanted to meet her mother. She vowed to help Stargazer find her. Amber's Winglet agreed. and they set off to find her. While they looked they met Stargazer's sister Shadowmaker, and then Stargazer's mother. Amber was happy she could help him. She also noticed that Stargazer seemed to have some feelings for her and that she had some for him. She had more adventures with her winglet and she went to visit Wave. Wave had became freinimies with one of Amber's friends. HIs name was Coyote. Supposedly he had trespassed into Wave's home. Amber was constantly trying to break up their fights. Amber's friend, Frost, also helped. Amber made Wave and Coyote have a truce. Coyote agreed and Wave muttered her agreement as well. Amber wasn't convinced but it was better then nothing. Amber and Wave still have many adventures to this day. =Relationships= Stargazer: Amber and Stargazer have feelings for each other. They like to hang out a lot and talk about things. They have a strong friendship Wave Amber and Wave are BFFs and have a strong connection. Amber feels as if Wave is another sister. Solar: Amber and Solar get along well. Amber liked to play with her father and is always exited when he comes. Trout: Amber and Trout are almost twins. Trout hatched a split second before Amber. After their father left, Amber and Trout took the role as parents. Amber and Trout bonded with eackither the most. Triva: • Amber is based off of me • Amber’s siblings are based off of my siblings who I lost miscarriages (besides Copper) I made their Gender how I imagine my actual siblings gender • I have made lots of mini stories with Amber. And Wave and I have a book about our miss adventures =Gallery= Amber.JPG|Amber with my colors/drawn by me COMIC.JPG|A comic I made with Amber and Wave oldAmberJPG.JPG|My first drawing of Amber humanized.JPG|Amber and Wave humanized/ drawn by me :) IMG 5448.JPG|Amber and Wave by Ash the SmokeWing on Quotev 7CB98002-EB65-48A8-9D3E-15FE6023C231.jpeg|A dare drawing requested by Wave, drawn by Gocha. You’re so cruel Wave �� B6F702C2-ABE1-4F00-B978-B508451481C7.jpeg|Amber by my dad for my birthday! C35F8CBD-D8AD-40EF-987C-7211F6471898.jpeg|Amber doodles by me Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:SkyWings